Henry Danger: New era of Spinjitsu
Henry Danger: New era of Spinjitsu is the sequel of the Henry Danger: Master of Spinjistu Series. It will be released July 12 2023 and it will conist of a more better plot since Shroob12 had to do his best to work around LyokoWarrior12 trying to make the prequel (Henry Danger: Master of Spinjitsu) exactly like the original series until his creation of Henry Danger Evolution was released. Which was canceled and LyokoWarrior12 decided to start over with a new series The Adventures Of Captain Man & Kid Danger which was also canceled. It was announced by LyokoWarrior12 that he had returned to help Shroob12 in this series as they work as a fine team, this will be the third time that both LyokoWarrior12 and Shroob12 wrote a series together the other times were Code Lyoko X and Invader Zim X. Sympnosis Following the original series after Kid Danger defeated the Overlord and saved Miami things started to go well until The Evil Ninja Army rised again with the aid of an organization known as The Dark Hand (Sons of the Overlord). Henry, Kai, Edward Elric, Raphael, Robin and Daniel LaRusso Jr. had lost a portion of their comerades to the Evil Ninja Army and the only way to save them is to join the Justice League with the Avengers which could be risky with the Justice League and their new young Justice. Episodes Season 1: The Dark Hand Arc Season 2 * This is the first season that LyokoWarrior12 becomes a writer to the series. * The Evil Ninja Army was the first episode that LyokoWarrior12 became a writer to the series. Characters Protagonists *Kid Danger/Henry *Captain Man/Ray Manchester *The Ninja **Kai Masamoto/Red Ninja **Jay Charleston/Blue Ninja **Cole Franco/Black Ninja **Zane/White Ninja **Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michaelangelo *Daniel LaRusso *Robin/Daimyan Wayne *Marco Diaz *Edward Elric Allies *Ivana Natalia *Sensei Wu *Kumiko *The Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Batman **Thor **Spiderman **Hulk **Wolverine *Captain Man *Mike *Eleven Villains *The Dark Hand **Cobra Commander **Ragyo **Victor Crane **Cornello **Zartan **Black Manta **Sons of the Overlord ***Harumi ***Drex ***Mr. E ***Ultra Violet ***Killow ***Luke Cunningham ***Chopper Maroon ***Mohawk ***Skip Vicious ***Sawyer ***Jose Vagul ***Sawyer ***Jose Vagul ***Kaira Garmadon ***Oroku Kari ***Jason Garmadon ***Miguel Diaz ***Demerti ***Hawk ***Abobo ***Stormshadow **Satsuki Kiryuin **Valkyries - Satsuki's Personal Bodyguards ***Golden Valkyrie/Akari Namakuchi ***White Valkyrie/Ricka Valstein ***Black Valkyrie/Ryuko Matoi (only Anime) ***Brown Valkyrie/Ira Gamagori ***Blue Valkyrie/Hōka Inumuta ***Green Valkyrie/Uzu Sanageyama ***Red Valkyrie/Nonon Jakuzure ***Black Valkyrie/Enju Sion-ji (comics Only) **Firefly *The Evil Ninja Army **Father **The Homunculus ***Pride ***Lust ***Greed ***Envy ***Sloth ***Gluttony ***Wrath/Toffee **The Tengu Tribunal ***Lord Garmadon ***The Shredder/Oroku Saki ***Deathstroke/Slade Wilson ***Willy Mackley ***Terry Silver ***Hun ***Master Chen ***Red Skull **Dr. Minyak ***St Olga's Academy for Wayward Princesses Robot guards ***Gaddafi Loyalists ***Serbian Mercenaries ***German Mercenaries ***Romanian Mercenaries ***Russian Mercenaries ***Chinese Mercenaries ***Thai Mercenaries ***Bulgarian Mercenaries ***Turkish Mercenaries ***Iraqi Mercenaries ***Radical Islamic Terrorists ***Hungarian Mercenaries ***Italian Mafia Thugs **The Doom Gang ***Xumo - Second in Command ***Snapjaw/Danny Lewis ***Polar Blood/Raphael Mccoy ***General #1 ***General #2 ***General #3 ***Hammer Hedd ***Jason Garmadon ***Kaira Garmadon ***Doom Gang Ninja - Foot Soldiers ***Shark Warriors ***Shark Army Anglers ***Shark Army Octopus Warriors ***Shark Army Jellyfish Warriors ***Shark Army Hammerhead Warriors ***Shark Army Thugs **The Foot Clan ***Tigerclaw/Takeshi ***Oroku Karai ***Rahzar/Chris Bradford ***Rocksteady/Ivan Steranko ***Bebop/Anton Zeck ***Fishface/Xever Montes ***Koya ***Bludgeon ***Foot Soldiers - Foot Soldiers **The League of Shadows ***Bane - Second in Command ***Ravager/Rose Wilson - Warrior ***Terra ***Deathshot ***Nyssa Al'gul ***The Joker ***The Penguin ***The Riddler ***Mr. Freeze ***Harley Quinn ***H.I.V.E FIVE ****Gizmo ****Jinx ****Mammoth ****See-More ****Billy Numerous ***Black Beetle ***Green Beetle ***Private H.I.V.E ***Kyd Wykkyd ***Shimmer ***Robot Commandos - Foot Soldiers ***The Joker's Goons **Black Warriors ***Jeff -Second in Command ***Williams - Warrior ***Rowper - Warrior ***Abobo - Warrior ***Linda - Warrior ***O'Hara - Warrior ***Burnov - Warrior ***Abore - Warrior ***Bolo - Warrior ***Chin Taimei - Warrior ***Jim - Warrior ***Gibson - Warrior ***Robinson - Warrior ***Daby - Warrior ***Duke - Warrior ***Baker - Warrior ***Steve - Warrior ***Jackson - Warrior ***Cheng Long-Biao - Warrior ***Cheng Long-Fu - Warrior ***McGuire - Warrior ***Carlem - Warrior ***Hong- Warrior ***Kong - Warrior ***Kikuchiyo - Warrior ***The Five Tiger Generals ****Raymond - Warrior ****Wu - Warrior ****Anderson - Warrior ****David - Warrior ****Yang - Warrior ***Kent - Warrior ***Scott - Warrior ***Frank - Warrior ***Cindy - Warrior ***Bret - Warrior ***Clide - Warrior ***Mark - Warrior ***Aaron - Warrior ***Brown - Warrior ***Ted - Warrior ***Harry - Warrior ***Alfred - Warrior ***Libby - Warrior ***Isabella - Warrior ***Erica - Warrior ***Lavis - Warrior ***Deena - Warrior ***Random Criminals, Delinquents, Assassins, Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters and Terrorists - Foot Soldiers **Cobra Kai ***John Kreese - Second in Command ***Mike Barnes - Warrior ***Snake ***Dennis ***Johnny Lawrence ***Miguel Diaz ***Demitri ***Moon ***Tim ***Yasmine ***Kev ***Caleb ***Brucks ***Carmen Diaz ***Random Students of Cobra Kai - Foot Soldiers **Purple Dragons ***Dragon Face - Second in Command ***Fong - Warrior ***Tsoi - Warrior ***Sid - Warrior ***Angel Bridge - Warrior ***Chun - Warrior ***Malo - Warrior ***Link - Warrior ***Brooklyn S. Bridge - Warrior ***John - Warrior ***Bam-Bam - Warrior ***Claw - Warrior ***Dagger - Warrior ***Max - Warrior ***Mohawk - Warrior ***Ruffington - Warrior ***Spike #1 - Warrior ***Spike #2 - Warrior ***Spuds - Warrior ***Spunny - Warrior ***Two Ton - Warrior ***Vang - Warrior ***Waxer - Warrior **The Anacondrai Cult ***Clouse - Second in Command ***Zugu - Warrior ***Eyezor - Warrior ***Krait - Warrior ***Sleven - Warrior ***Chope - Warrior ***Kapau - Warrior ***Other Annacondrai Cultists - Foot Soldiers **HYDRA ***Baron Strucker - Second in Command ***Grim Reapper - Warrior ***Prowler ***Electro/Max Dillon - Warrior ***Sabertooth/Victor Kreed - Warrior ***Baron Zemo/ Helmut Zemo - Warrior ***Abomination/Emil Blonsky - Warrior ***Whiplash/Ivan Vanko - Warrior ***The Mandarin - Warrior ***Ten Rings ****Abu Bakar - Agent ****Omar - Agent ****Ahmed - Agent ****Naib - Agent ****Cordo Gaines - Agent ***Iron Monger/Obidiah Stane - Warrior ***Executioner - Warrior ***Enchantress - Warrior ***Loki - Warrior ***Venom/Eddie Brock - Warrior ***Carnage/Cletus Kassiday - Warrior ***Sinister Six ****Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavious - Agent ****Shocker/Jackson Brice - Agent ****Rhino/Alexander O'Hirn - Agent ****Green Goblin/Harry Osborne - Agent ****Vulture/Adrian Tomes - Agent ****Sandman/Marco Flynn - Agent ***Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff - Warrior ***Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes - Warrior ***Hydra troopers - Foot Soldiers *The Black Dragon **Kano - Second in Command **Kabul - Warrior **Jarek - Warrior **Tasia - Warrior **Tremor - Warrior **No Face - Warrior **Kira - Warrior **Kobra - Warrior **Black Dragon Mercenaries (Troopers) *Project Ragna Rok **General Klaus Werner von Krupt - Agent **Leopold Kurtz - Agent **Ilsa Haupstein - Warrior **Karl Ruprecht Kroenen - Warrior **Facisst Ninjas (Nazi Ninjas, Facisst Italian Ninjas, Iron Guard Ninjas, Francoist Spain Ninjas) - Foot Soldiers Trivia * This series was canclled after Shroob12 failed to continue S2 episode 3 as he crossovered, TMNT, Ninjago, the MCU, Batman, Stranger Things, the X-Men, Mortal Kombat, Hellboy etc all into a crossover known as Stranger Things: Chronicles * Another Reason was that Shroob12 was about to change Henry's last name from Hart to Byers which was rejected by the Stranger Things: Chronicles crossover and Snake Eyes being protagonist being given that name instead. Category:TV-Shows